


My Vampire Prince.... My Sweet King...

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Vampire Prince..." ~Gumball.<br/>"My Sweet Prince..." ~Marshall Lee.<br/>They both had been hanging out together and they enjoy every bit of their time. What the both don't know is that they have a crush on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://sounf.deviantart.com/art/one-of-the-reason-why-608554088. ENJOY~!

"See ya tomorrow Bubbs." Marshall said before he floated away from Gumball's bedroom window.

Marshall Lee, the vampire prince of the Nightsophare, Gumball's closest friend, and secret crusher towards his friend. That's right, the bad boy vampire prince has a crush on the sweet candy prince. He had for a while. When he calls him Bubbs, he means in a kind and way. When he says he cleans up nice when they're at a party, he means he's perfect. He really does mean every word he says to Gumball every time they hang out together.

 

Gumball watches as Marshall flies off and sighed. "Just a little longer..." He muttered to himself before heading to his closet and took out the band shirt Marshall gave him a while back. Gumball put the shirt up to his face and smelled it. He laid down on his bed with the T-shirt close to his chest. "Just, how long am I suppose to wait?" He asked/whispered into the shirt. For a really long time now, Gumball had been trying to say his true feelings to Marshall Lee. His feelings... of love towards him. Prince Gumball, prince and heir of the candy kingdom, is head-over-heels in love with Marshall Lee, the vampire music loving prince. 

 

Indeed, these two are a hopeless yet hopeful bunch. Not even they figured out that they love each other. Marshall had been writing a song for Gumball, but never had the guts to really sing it in front of Gumball.  
Gumball had been practicing his confession in his mirror for a while, but never had he had the guts to say them to Marshall's face.

 

Tomorrow, they were going to a cave that was near Ice Queen's castle to look for something fun to do. [a.k.a.: Marshall's idea!] They were both pretty worried about what might happen while going in the cave by themselves.  
Gumball and Marshall, Marshall and Gumball, in a dark small cave, alone, together. Damn, just thinking about it worries them the most.

 

Marshall sang his love song to Gumball at his mirror.  
"Oh Gumball, how much longer do I have to wait?  
Until I stop this hesitate?  
I feel my heart starting to pick up it's pace  
When I see that smile on your pretty pink face.  
I want to kiss your sweet, sweet lips...  
And wrap my arms around your slim hips.  
I won't stop until you finally know the truth  
That I have always been in love with you..."  
Marshall stopped singing and playing his guitar before walking over to his radio and turned it off. Marshall likes to record his songs so he could re-listen to himself to find out if they are good songs for a concert or something.  
Marshall yawned, "Man! I have to get up REAL early so I can beat the sun and go to Bubbs'."  
Marshall Lee them went to his bed and closed his eyes. He feels oddly weird when sleeping at night, since he's used to sleeping in the day time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My Vampire Prince..." ~Gumball.  
> "My Sweet Prince..." ~Marshall Lee.  
> They both had been hanging out together and they enjoy every bit of their time. What the both don't know is that they have a crush on each other.

Marshall got up and went outside to meet Gumball near the path towards Ice Queen's castle. Once he saw the candy prince in his cute snow jacket, blue skinny jeans, dark brown boots, and a cute pink beanie, he felt his face heat up. Gumball looked at Marshall, and blushed as well when he saw him wearing his black skinny jeans, black hiking boots, red sweater and black jacket. "S-Should we go now?" Marshall asked, trying to lock his red eyes with Gumball's violet ones. Gumball nodded and walked along with Marshall Lee.

It took them a while, but they made it to the snowy cave they were heading for. "There it is!" Gumball yelled and Marshall laughed at how pumped the candy prince was. Gumball blushed more than the cold made his face red from the vampire's laugh. It sounded so sexy to him, he loved it. Marshall smiled at Gumball and floated to the cave. Gumball follows after. The cave was pretty cool inside. It had a bunch of pretty light/dark colors all over and was all shiny. Marshall's and Gumball's eyes shined at the sight, which cause them to blush once they saw their faces. Gumball walked over to the walls and rubbed it. "Amazing! What beautiful colors." He said in amazement. Marshall smiled at Gumball. 'Not as beautiful as you... my sweet prince.' He thought. They both soon heard some rumbling noises coming from above. The two princes looked up and saw ice and snow falling down the opening of the cave. They didn't make it out before it was fully closed. 

Marshall tried for more than an hour to get the snow and ice out of the way to be home free. Gumball tried to look for any spots big enough to crawl out. Finally, they both gave up and slumped on the ground next to each other. Gumball blushed and looked away. "We can't just stay in here forever." Marshall said and tried to think. Gumball, on the other hand, thought it was a great idea to stay with Marshall forever. To get his mind off it, he reached into Marshall's backpack to look for water or food. Just as he thought, nothing but red food and a water bottle to last a few nights. His violet eyes then saw a radio. "Marshall, what's this?" He asked.

Marshall Lee looked at thought for a way out. His think stopped when he heard Gumball ask him something. "Marshall, what's this?" He asked. Marshall looked at Gumball and saw his radio in the candy's prince's hands. He gasped and tried to grab it out of Gumball's hands. "That's nothing. Give it!" He yelled. Gumball moved his hands around so Marshall wouldn't get it.

The two princes were fighting over the radio for a while until Marshall tackled Gumball down and Gumball dropped the radio somewhere. Marshall started looking for the radio, until him and Gumball both heard Marshall's voice coming from behind an ice block.

"Oh Gumball, how much longer do I have to wait?  
Until I stop this hesitate?  
I feel my heart starting to pick up it's pace  
When I see that smile on your pretty pink face.  
I want to kiss your sweet, sweet lips...  
And wrap my arms around your slim hips.  
I won't stop until you finally know the truth  
That I have always been in love with you..."

Marshall felt his face burning up in flames. Gumball listen to the song until the radio was found and turned off. That's why Marshall didn't want Gumball to have his hands on his radio. He must've place the radio in his backpack when he was getting his food.  
Marshall's face was full on red. Even more red than his red food. Gumball looked at Marshall and stood up. "Y-You love me?" He asked. Marshall shuttered in place and felt/heard his heart in his ears. Marshall soon turned around to speak, but stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his, causing him to blush more.


End file.
